sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Millennium Quest
Super Millennium Quest is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and Super Mario Bros. crossover that will soon air on Fanfiction.net. It is the first Yu-Gi-Oh story created by Vengie D to feature the actual game of Duel Monsters. Plot Bowser, king of the Koop Troop, is introduced to the game of Duel Monsters by an unknown source of another world. The king however releases six creatures of the Egyptian gods and proceeds in his usual capture of the Mushroom Kingdom's very own Princess Peach. Soon, the Mario brothers arrive and try to thwart his plans. However, three of the Egyptian deities arrive and stop the three's confrontation and transports Bowser, Peach, Mario, and Luigi to another dimension and strips the Mario bros. of any power they possessed. Meanwhile, in Domino City of Japan, Yugi Moto and his best friend Joey Wheeler come across Mokuba Kaiba who stumbled upon a green dinosaur called Yoshi. After the inital shock and questions about the creature, Yugi's grandfather informs him that the seven Millennium items have been excavated from the pharaoh's tomb in Egypt. Somewhere else in Domino, Seto Kaiba meets Mario and Luigi and tells them about Duel Monsters as Maximillion Pegasus gives them their own decks and duel disks. Later, Yugi and his friends along with Mokuba and Yoshi meet up with Seto and the Mario bros. The meeting is short-lived when one of the deities named Basteria seperates them and transports them to the Dark Dimension. Will Mario and Luigi save Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom? Can Yugi and his friends help them and adjust to returning to a life of the supernatural? Who exactly are these six Egyptian monsters? Find out this and more. Characters Heroes *'Goombario' - An eager and adventurous goomba from Mario's Paper Mario journies. He has a crush on Goombella. *'Goombella' - An intelligent, foul-mouthed goomba who attends Goom University. She's a former partner of Mario in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Goombario has a crush on her. *'Kooper' - This blue shelled koopa loves adventuring and idolizing Kolorado and Mario. He is his former partner in Paper Mario. He develops a strong friendship with Koops and a crush on Vivian. *'Koops' - A shy yet willing koopa from Petalburg and is one of Mario's partners from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. His girlfriend is Koopie Koo and is friends with Kooper. *Bombette - *Flurrie - *Parakarry - *Vivian - *Bow - *Yoshi Jr. - Villains *'King Bowser Koopa' - The main villain of the Super Mario Bros. series. Kidnaps Princess Peach in hopes of finally winning her heart. Uses a deck full of his minions. *'Bowser Koopa Jr.' - The 8th and youngest child of Bowser. After feeling rejected by his father, who works for the Egyptian deities, he helps the Mario bros and the others in their quest. He uses a Troopa Deck which uses the recurring enemy from Paper Mario ''Jr. Troopa equipped with various Spell cards. *'The Koopalings''' - Bowser's original seven kids. They each possess a Millennium item and use a different deck based on their surrounding. *#'Morton Koopa' is the 2nd youngest of the Koopalings and is the toughest, most bute of the seven. He uses a Desert-themed deck and uses dinosaurs, zombies, and rock-type monsters. His strongest monster is Berserk Dragon who really fits his personality and strength. His duel-disk is in the shape of a hammer which he initially uses to assault his opponents. He possesses the Millennium Puzzle. *#Lemmy Koopa *#Iggy Koopa *#Ludwig Von Koopa *#Larry Koopa *#Wendy O. Koopa *#Roy Koopa Power-Ups Like the Mario video games, the Mario bros incorporate the power-ups in the form of cards. However, these power-ups are also featured in their usual form that not only the brothers use but Yugi uses too with his returned Millennium Puzzle. *'Fire Flower' - A flower with yellow and red petals changes Mario, Luigi, and Yugi into their fire counterparts. Also doubles as a Spell card under the owndership of Mario. *#'Fire Mario' - Mario wears a white hat, shirt and red overalls and pants. He shoots fireballs from his hands. *#'Fire Luigi' - Luigi wears a white hat, shirt and green overalls and pants. He shoots fireballs from his hands. *#'Fire Yugi' - Yugi wears an orange jacket and blood red shirt underneath and red pants. His hair engulfs in flames and eyes turn red. Breathes fire from his mouth similar to Bowser. **'Episode featured' - ??? Episodes